


Coda: Episode Eighteen 1/2

by croatoanwholock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x18, ? - Freeform, Book of the Damned, Coda, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-it fic, M/M, idk man this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanwholock/pseuds/croatoanwholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>s10, ep. eighteen-point-five. Because this was super great but could have been better with an appearance from everyone's favorite archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda: Episode Eighteen 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, spoilers for 10x18 (Book of the Damned)
> 
> This is trash/crack, with a little bit of seriousness.

“Rowena is the best option,” Sam insisted. His large puppy dog eyes weren’t working on Castiel today. The only reason they had been meeting in secret was because of their love for Dean (and friendship… but that was secondary).

“I think I know someone who might be of assistance.” Cas muttered, blue eyes looking off at something angelic. Now that he was all _graced-up_ again, he found himself having a hard time not reading the younger Winchester’s thoughts. Sam was practically screaming them out loud.

“Who?” Sam asked.The key turned in the lock, and Cas’ eyes widened. The point of his and Sam’s secret meetings were that they were supposed to be, well, secret.

“Don’t do anything until I return.” Cas warned before he disappeared into thin air. Sam had just enough time to compose himself before Charlie and Dean came downstairs.

An hour later, the three of them were huddled on the sofa watching the second season of Game of Thrones. Charlie kept muttering to herself between sips of beer, complaining about how the books were so much better. Dean threw a pillow at her.

The bunker lights flickered off, and then on again. None of them moved. The brothers made eye contact warily. Charlie took a bite of pizza. They all stated still. The lights flickered again, and Dean reached for a gun behind the couch cushion. Sam stood up, dropping a knife out of his flannel sleeve. It seemed he had been taking hints from his angel buddy.

Castiel returned a moment later with another angel in tow. Charlie dropped her pizza. Dean looked vaguely surprised.

“You’re _remojoed_?” Dean asked dumbly.

“You shouldn’t be able to do that… we’re warded.” Sam muttered.

“So this is Castiel." Charlie asked, though it wasn't phrased as a question. Sam paused the gruesome murder on the screen and stood up.

“Cas, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Castiel.”

“Well shit. I thought you’d be shorter.” Charlie joked. She flung her arms around Cas, who didn’t hug her back. “Thanks for saving these boys’ asses a few times.”

“Yes, Cassie. You spend a lot of time staring at their asses.” The other angel smirked. The brothers finally took note of the other person in the room.

This time, Sam was the confused one. “Gabriel?” Sam and Dean said at the same time. Charlie finished her beer. She was very confused. As usual, the boys had omitted telling her whatever the hell was going on.

"You’ve been alive this whole time?” Sam asked. He grabbed the archangel, fisting his hands in the shorter man’s shirt collar. They just stared at each other for a moment until Sam punched him in the face. It ended up hurting Sam a lot more than it hurt Gabriel.

“I missed you too, kiddo. So let me see this mark Cas told me about?” Dean pushed up his hoodie sleeve. The Mark of Cain vaguely looked like a smiley face. Gabriel touched it and it sizzled, making them both recoil. “All of you.” Gabe stood up straight. For the first time, he seemed really serious about something. There was a glimpse of his entire _archangel-ness_ stuffed inside him. “Give us a minute alone.”

Once Sam, Cas, and Charlie had shuffled out of the room, Gabriel plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. “Well Dean-o. You, my friend, are royally fucked.” Dean glared at him. He was well aware of how bad off he was. He didn’t Captain Obvious over here repeating it. Speaking of Captain Obvious, the archangel chuckled to himself.

“You do remember that I can read your thoughts, right? Just because you have my brother whipped doesn’t mean I’ll ignore everything going on in that extremely loud noggin of yours.” Dean was really wondering why he put up with this asshole. Gabriel smiled again. “You Winchesters and your expectations. Just because you’re the two most important humans in the world doesn’t mean that I have to bend over and take your crap. I’m an archangel, for my Father’s sake. You can’t even begin to comprehend what that means. And my baby bro? He was a seraph. That’s nothing small. Or at least, he was.”

“I thought he got his grace back?”

“Castiel has been falling from grace since he first laid a hand on you in hell. He will never be the same… Oh, stop that. Believe me, it wasn’t all you. Most of that was his choice.”

Dean sighed. “Can we get back on track here? The Mark?”

“I can get that off you. Just give me a couple days to get the things I need.” Gabriel stood up. He tucked a box of pizza under his arm. “Don’t thank me yet.” And like that, he was gone. All that was left was the static and burnt wire smell of Angel.

Dean went outside to face his friends. Charlie and Cas were laughing about something but Sam didn’t seem amused. “He’ll do it. He just needs a couple days.” Dean said. They all look visibly relieved. “Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a sec?” The two of them went into the kitchen. Cas was staring at him like he used to do all the time. Dean missed that. Things used to be so much simpler.

“Your soul…” Cas muttered. “Angels – we don’t see you as your facial features. You’re more of an amorphous soul. I had forgotten how beautiful yours was, even with the Mark.”

“Cas.” Dean cut him off.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Is it… did you really fall for me?"

Cas’ entire expression changed. He stood up straighter. “Yes. And I would do it again.”

“But why?”

“You’re special.”

Dean grabbed the angel’s hand and dragged it to his forehead. He thought about what Gabriel had said, hoping that Cas would read his mind and got what he meant. He had no idea how to do this. “I mean, _why_?”

“Dean.” Cas pulled his hand away. He looked at his best friend with worry. Cas, whose face usually gave nothing away, was completely a mix of emotions. “I apologize. I saw something I shouldn’t have seen. That was inappropriate of me-”

Dean pressed his mouth to Cas'. His best friend was warm and tasted like beer and something that just seemed so Cas. After a split second, the angel kissed him back. When Dean pulled away, the weight of that sunk in.  _Dude, you just made out with your best friend. Cas. Dude. You're so going to hell._

"Shut up, Dean." Cas muttered and kissed him again.

For the first time in a while, Dean felt like things might be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Again super-cracky trash. Not meant to be serious at all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
